The Sky is Falling
Plot Stego is cloud watching with Riley and they see a cloud-formed whale, a eagle, a dragonfly, a pirate ship, and a dragon. Stego says the clouds come from a cloud machine (which may not be true). Rain clouds start to roll in, which Riley does not notice. Not far away, the bandits is staying with them for the weekend, however Nigel is pointing at the sky. Stan is annoyed with Nigel's complaining and asks why they are having to bring him with them and tells there is no way of getting the sky where they are at, however Juan saids that they could possibly have the clouds there, Stan agrees and claims they should go check it out. Later Riley tries to get apple with a huge bamboo pole, but he instead knocks an eggshell out of its nest. Denko comes and thinks it is a piece of sky, claiming Riley broke the sky with the pole. After telling a weird fairy tale with all characters as Denko, Riley and Denko hold a meeting at the same place where Riley "broke" the sky and Horno concludes that the sky will fall by dawn. They all tries to stay safe by standing in sunny areas, but are unable to do so when the openings in the clouds begin to close up. Everyone prepares for the sky to fall and they all soon move into the pterosaurs' treehouse. Tossy, who isn't too thrilled about having houseguests for the rest of time, devises a plan to fix the sky. The pterosaurs builds a huge tower that's full of ladders, ramps, and stairs that leads up into the clouds just as it starts to get dark, chilly, and windy. Dongera and Denko believe it won't work and lead an evacuation to the pterosaurs' treehouse, thinking he will not succeed. Riley decides to go help the pterosaurs. The two start to climb up the tower and Riley rests on a cloud while the pterosaurs keeps climbing, but under Riley's weight, the tower falls apart, trapping them in the clouds. Meanwhile, the bandits was climbed into the clouds, but they no one could see Riley was in the clouds. The tower collapses and causes vibrations in the ground and air. At first the rest of the gang was afraid to leave the tunnels because they thought the sky had fallen. When they emerged and notice that the sky hasn't fallen yet, they find the wreckage of the tower along with Riley and they realized that Riley and the pterosaurs were trapped in the clouds. They soon came up with a rescue plan(s) such as stacking themselves on top of each other, using a bouncy net, and a really long ladder, but to no avail. Meanwhile our other two heroes were having an adventure in the clouds (mostly a cloudy world), coming across some of the cloud shapes that Riley and Stego saw and finding large pipes that Riley thinks it's the cloud machine that Stego mentioned (even though it isn't exactly a machine). Tossy claims the leak in the pipes are the reason why the sky will fall and must turn the handle to stop the leak, but instead accidentally break off the handle, causing water to rush out of the pipes. The clouds started to turn black and the air got windy and cold. The sky was about to fall (in reality it was just a thunder storm). The pterosaurs comes up with a plan to release the energy (water) from the clouds by digging a drain and knocking a tree down to send the water down the drain and thus saving the sky. The water falls through the cloud onto the Glades of Dreams scaring the rest of the gang into thinking that the sky is falling. After fixing the pipes, the thunderstorm ends and the cloud start to break up and drift away. Suddenly, the bandits was dropped down into the river below. Riley and the pterosaurs try to reach higher areas but end up getting dropped back down to the Glades of Dreams. The gang mistaken them for sky pieces, but after noticing who they really are, they catch them with the net from earlier and they have a party later. Dongera accidentally knocks down another eggshell and Denko says Dongera broke the sky again. Later Stego and Riley is cloud watching again and Stego explains to Riley that the "pieces of the sky" were actually eggshells and the sky wasn't actually going to fall. The cloud-formed dragon, whale, and pirate ship all turn back into normal clouds and all is well once again in the Glades of Dreams as they continue cloud watching.